


They Can't Get You In Here

by theyoungestone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore is a mess, Angst, Biadore, Bianca gives off serious protective mom vibes, Brief mention of assault, Fluff, I love protective Bianca, but not in a graphic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestone/pseuds/theyoungestone
Summary: Adore shows up to Bianca's hotel room after a night out, but something is seriously wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Three harsh knocks, more like slaps, onto the metal door of Bianca’s hotel room woke her from a freshly induced slumber. She stirred and rolled over to glance at the clock. 4:06am. She wasn’t expecting any visitors at this God forsaken hour, so she returned to her cozy position, hoping whatever drunk asshole that was bothering her would give up and go elsewhere. She had finally fallen asleep after a show with a meet and greet that drug on until 2am. As she was about to renter dream land, another round of insistent noise came from door. This time it was followed by a voice, one that Bianca would recognize at any hour of the day. “B? Please wake up!” It was Adore, sounding awfully distraught and desperate.

Bianca stumbled out of bed, leaning against the wall as she walked to the door. She peered through the peephole, confirming it was Adore who was still in drag from their performance. Bianca sighed and reluctantly opened the door.

“You know I’m old and I need my sleep, right?” Bianca joked before she noticed the tear streaked, makeup a mess Adore standing before her.

“Oh my God you look a mess! I know you’re into some wacky shit, but I didn’t know it was that intense” Bianca finished as Adore shoved past her.

Without saying anything, Adore went in and perched herself on the edge of Bianca’s pristine white hotel sheets. She looked like she didn’t belong, with her aqua colored wig sufficiently turned into a rats nest, her leather jacket and fishnets combo, and makeup streaked across her face. When Adore came back from nights out, she usually looked rough. But not this rough. She also never made her way to Bianca’s room. Something was wrong.

“Adore, where were you?” Bianca walked to sit beside her and put her glasses on so she could really make out the details of Adore’s state. Once her vision was no longer fuzzy, she was able to see Adore was even more of a mess than she originally thought.

“Out. Went to a club after the show.” Adore answered quietly, almost shamefully. It was unlike her not to ramble when given the opportunity to discuss her nightly endeavors.

“Are you drunk?” Bianca questioned, but already anticipating the answer she didn't’ give Adore the chance to respond. “Of course you are, you went to the club.” 

Adore let out a small huff under her breath as a smile cracked up on the edges of her smudged burgundy lipstick. 

“Why did you come visit me at such a glorious hour?” Bianca put a hand on her back, knowing something was wrong but not wanting to explicitly say it. If she came out and questioned her directly, Adore would shut down, as she learned previously. It was better to wait for Adore to tell her story when she was ready.

“I met a guy” Adore stated with no emotion behind her voice.

“And he was very charming and handsome I assume?” Bianca asked.

“At first, it seemed like it. He bought me drinks and stuff.” Adore started.

“And then he asked me to go out back and smoke with him. I wasn’t really in the mood but did it anyway, ya know? I thought he was kinda cute and wanted to hang with him.” Adore’s voice cracked at the end of her sentence. Bianca could see the tears poking at the edges of her eyes, threatening to spill over and remake dark paths down her face. 

“What happened?” Bianca rubbed her back as Adore explained.

“He jumped me, B! Him and a couple others. I don’t remember how many, but they started beating me up. Calling me gross things I haven’t heard since high school” Adore managed to keep her composure as tears streamed down her face.

“Do you remember what they looked like? We can call the police and file a report” Bianca began.

“I’m drunk! And gay. And a drag queen. The police aren’t going to believe me!” Adore protested, continuing to sob as she leaned her head into Bianca’s shoulder.

Bianca hugged her tight, continuing to offer as much support as she could. Adore, though very intoxicated, knew Bianca would know how to help her, which is why she called an Uber to her hotel room. Bianca was like her mom, even though she put up a tough front to others that seemed off-putting at times. She had a soft spot for Adore, and Adore knew it. 

“I can’t make you do anything, but I can strongly suggest you file a report. Those gross, homophobic fuckers need to pay for what they did to you” Bianca continued to comfort Adore as she cried, leaving makeup streaks on Bianca’s white sleep shirt. 

“I’ll let you think about it, and you can spend the night here. But for fucks sake, please get a shower before you ruin my sheets” Bianca said, helping Adore stand up, who was still a sobbing mess. 

They made their way to the bathroom and Bianca started the water. The sound of the shower filled the room as Bianca helped Adore out of her drag. Once removing Adore’s shirt, corset, and padding, Bianca could see the marks that covered her body. They looked bright red, not yet bruised, but surface level. 

“Now tell me if this hurts” Bianca said, as she poked the red spots on Adore’s midsection, hoping to whatever God was up there that nothing was broken.

“I know you love me, but I didn’t know you loved me that much!” Adore joked as Bianca rubbed a bruise on her thigh.

“Shut up, I’m making sure nothing is broken or that you have any super serious injuries. I don’t want you to die in my bed” Bianca rolled her eyes and shoved Adore into the shower.

“Clean up you gross hooker,” Bianca laughed and heard Adore chuckle as she shut the door.

A few minutes later, Adore emerged from the shower. She was still a crying mess, but at least she wasn’t covered in makeup and sweat. Bianca threw Adore a t-shirt and clean pair of gym shorts to sleep in, as she patted a place next to her in bed. 

“You can sleep here tonight,” she said, and Adore crawled in next to her.

As they settled, she could continue to hear Adore sniffling and occasionally letting out parts of a cry. Bianca had never been in this situation before, having to comfort someone who had just been assaulted. She was unsure of the protocol, and how to properly approach the trauma that Adore was trying to cope with. Bianca thought about what she would want someone to do if she was in this same situation. So she reached over and softly slung an arm across Adore, hugging the younger queen to her chest.

“It’s okay. They can’t get you in here” Bianca whispered, as she rubbed Adore’s shoulder. 

“We can deal with everything in the morning, okay? You don’t have to do this alone” Bianca offered, and felt Adore nod against her chest.

“Now, try and get some sleep. You need it,” Bianca squeezed her once more, and she felt Adore’s breathing stabilize, indicating she had calmed down and stopped crying for the moment. Bianca laid there, waiting for Adore to pass out. She knew the younger queen had to be exhausted, not only from the show, but from the trauma she just had to endure. 

Once Bianca felt Adore drift off to sleep, she rolled over to her respective side of the bed. Bianca tried to sleep, but all she could think about were the sick fucks who had the nerve to hurt Adore. Sure, Adore could be annoying and kind of an asshole, but none of that warranted assaulting her, under any circumstances. If Bianca ever found out who they were, she swore she would send those twisted shits to hell where they belonged. The sun was just peering in through the blinds as Bianca finally calmed down herself and was able to catch some sleep. Her alarm would go off in moments, but for now, she could rest.


	2. The Morning After

The light coming in through the pristine white curtains of the hotel room had never seemed so bright before. It was like Adore was looking at the sun through a magnifying glass, with its full concentration on her corneas. Her head was throbbing and her mouth felt drier than the Sahara desert. She was hung. over.  Adore slung a haphazard arm over her chest, immediately feeling a dull ache across her midsection.  Confused, she sat up, trying to not only orient herself with her surroundings, but remember why she hurt all over.  Adore had no clue where she was, but it was clean and tidy.  She gazed towards the hallway, making eye contact with a pile of fluorescent colored clothing and neatly wrapped wigs.  Bianca's room.  She vaguely remembered coming here, and taking a shower while crying, but didn't know exactly why. 

_Ok,_ she thought to herself,  _let's try to walk through the events of last night._

She threw herself back against the pillows, letting her entire body sink into the mattress.  God, she felt like she had been beat up.

_I went to the club after the show._ Adore thought to herself.  _I saw a cute guy and we chatted. Nothing out of the ordinary._

She let out a sigh, trying desperately to piece together what had happened the night before.

_God damn it Adore, think!  Oh shit, we went out to smoke._ Her eyes, though incredibly sensitive to the light, went wide as she stared at the ceiling.  It all came back to her.  The cute boy who said "Have a take," as he passed her the joint.  She laughed and took it, but as soon as she went to put the smoldering paper to her lips, a swift uppercut hit her in the abdomen, knocking her back off her platform heels.  She remembered colliding hard with the ground, as he loomed over her.  He put a booted foot to her chest and held her in place, as two of his friends came up to meet him.  

_What did those pieces of dog shit look like?_ Adore thought to herself.  She could not force her brain to picture their faces.  Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the trauma her brain was already trying to block out.  

She remembered the slurs, the punches, and the kicks that vibrated through her body, radiating pain through her core and beyond.  That's why she hurt all over, and why the simple touch of her arm across her chest this morning caused her to want to crawl out of her skin.  Adore was able to picture all of it, except their god damn faces.  She felt the stinging of tears prick at the corners of her eyes.  

She didn't remember much after she passed out on the cold concrete, likely due to a combination of having the shit beat out of her but also the copious amount of vodka she poured down her throat.  She remembered waking up, no clue after how long, and pushing herself up onto her knees and hands.  She crawled over to where her clutch had been thrown and dug around for her cell phone.  Those pieces of shit didn't try to rob her, thank whatever God was up there.  She called a cab, stumbled her way to the street, and eventually found her way to Bianca's hotel room door.  

Her memory was still hazy once she got to Bianca's, but she remembered Bianca holding her close and calming her down.  Adore remembered Bianca shoving her in the shower, where Adore spent most of the time crying.  Bianca had offered up her hotel to Adore for the night, so that's how she ended up here.  Adore remembered Bianca hugging her, saying "They can't get you in here."  Then, Adore remembered passing out against Bianca's warmth.

Adore rolled over, painfully aware of the bruises that had formed around her midsection.  How in the hell was she going to conceal them during shows?  She fumbled around on the nightstand for her phone, only to find it had been plugged in across the room.  Adore stood up, her muscles aching with every strain, and walked over to find her phone, a bottle of water, and a note.

_Hey sleeping beauty, went to get breakfast.  In case you wake up before I get back, don't you dare leave. -B_

Oh fuck.  Bianca was going to want to talk about it.  That was the exact opposite of what Adore wanted to do.  Bianca was going to go into full protective mom mode, and that was the last thing Adore wanted to deal with right now.  Don't get her wrong, Adore was beyond grateful for all Bianca did and continued to do for her, that's why she showed up here in the first place, but there was only so much Adore could take before she wanted to scream.  Adore was an adult, an immature one, but an adult none the less.  She could take care of herself and stand up for herself.  Last night was just an off night.

Adore checked the time on her phone, 10:34am.  She had no clue what time she showed up to Bianca's apartment, so she had no clue how much she had slept.  She checked her instagram, twitter and snapchat, making sure she hadn't said posted anything stupid.  She was just going through her snapchat story when she heard the door open.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bianca smiled, looking all too cheery after the events of the night before.  

"Hey," Adore replied, glancing up from her phone.

"I have breakfast!" Bianca held up a white paper bag in one hand and a carrier filled with coffee in the other.

"Coffee! Thank god, my head is pounding!" Adore put her phone down and made her way to the little table in the corner of the hotel room.  Bianca moved a few pieces of jewelry and a brown beehive wig off the table so they could eat.  

"I know you're more of an iced coffee person, so this is for you." Bianca placed the large iced coffee in front of Adore. "And I know you love carbs, so pick your favorite.  There's a croissant, muffin, bagel, and some breakfast loaf kind of thing."

"Thank you, really. For everything. I know I was like such a mess last night." Adore took a few gulps of her coffee, sucking down practically half the cup in less than a minute.

"We should talk about that, you know, if you want," Bianca held her cup of hot coffee as she stood back and studied Adore.  Adore looked better than she was expecting, probably due to the fact that Bianca essentially forced her into the shower last night.  Adore was still wearing her sleep shirt, so Bianca couldn't see how the bruises had formed across her midsection.

"I remember most of it, but I don't remember what any of them looked like," Adore took the muffin out of the bag and began nibbling around the edges.

"I told you last night that I think you should file a report, as long as you're comfortable with doing so.  You absolutely don't have to, but its a good way to make sure those pieces of absolute garbage never do anything like that again," Bianca tried not to lecture Adore, but rather encourage her.  She had never dealt with an assault situation before, but she had decided last night to take a light-footed approach, and would continue to do so.

"How can I file a report if I don't know their names or what they look like?" Adore asked with a little bit of snark in her voice.

"Maybe they did the same thing to someone else, and that someone else did remember who they looked like.  Maybe the bouncer would recognize their faces, if you passed one on your way out to smoke.  There is the potential to have them charged," Bianca studied Adore.  She could see the fear behind her big brown eyes and in her body language, as Adore appeared to hunch over the cup of coffee on the table, which had been sucked dry.  

"I don't know B... hey, can I have this other iced coffee?" Adore reached for the drink carrier.

"That's what its here for," Bianca chuckled.  "Will you at least think about it?"

"Yeah. I don't have to decide now, right?" Adore asked.

"No, but sooner is always better than later," Bianca put her hand over Adore's.  "We will get through this together, you know that right?  You don't have to do this alone."

"Aw, you're like totally the sweetest. I still can't believe you actually have a soul in there underneath all that hatred," Adore joked.

"Shut up you bitch," Bianca joked back.  "Did you check out those gnarly bruises yet?"

Adore shook her head and stood up, carefully peeling back the oversized shirt.  Bianca could see that as Adore stretched, it caused her to wince when she brought her arms over her head.  Bianca's heart ached for her, and yes, she did have a heart.  Adore's midsection was littered with dark purple, blue, and red splotches, from her chest dipping down along the hem of her gym shorts.  Honestly, she was in better shape than Bianca expected, but Adore was still definitely worse for wear.  

"Oh my God," Adore turned around, seeing herself in the mirror.  Bianca stood up and placed an arm around her shoulder, and Adore leaned into it.  

"I am so sorry," Bianca wrapped Adore into a hug, as Adore broke down.  Bianca felt warm tears bleed into the fabric of her dark t-shirt, and she rubbed Adore's back gently as she cried, knowing there were probably bruises in that area as well.

"I don't know what to do B!" Adore choked out between sobs.

"You don't have to know.  You can take it one day at a time.  And we can work together to figure out a plan, okay?  We can report it if you want to, or not.  The ball is in your court," Bianca said as Adore pulled away.  Bianca reached a hand up to Adore, wiping her tears away with her thumb.  "You're not alone, in this.  You hear me?  You drug me into this and now you're stuck with me."

"I like seriously don't know what I would do without you," Adore wrapped Bianca in a hug.

"Alright, now finish eating, you've got a full day ahead of you," Bianca smiled up at Adore, who returned to her coffee and muffin.

"I know, I usually don't wake up until like noon.  I feel like such a productive person," Adore joked, causing Bianca to chuckle.

They sat together, finishing breakfast, talking about the gig from last night, the weather in LA today, and everything in between.  Adore was incredibly grateful for Bianca, who offered a shoulder to cry on, but didn't push her to talk about things when she wasn't ready.  All the while they were chatting, Adore was weighing her options of what to do next.  She really considered reporting what had happened to her, but wanted to make sure she was firm in that decision before bringing it up to Bianca.  Adore was so glad her messed up, crazy drunk brain had somehow reasoned that going to Bianca's hotel room was the best option.  Bianca, was also glad Adore had made that decision.  Bianca couldn't help but think what could have happened to Adore, had she not shown up, banging on her hotel door in the early hours of the morning.  For all Bianca new, Adore could be dead or kidnapped.  However, that didn't happen, and they both had that to celebrate, even if it was over coffee and carbs in the corner of a mediocre hotel room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed this little fic. I'm going to end it here, as I don't know where the plot could go after this. However, if you want to see more fics, don't hesitate to send me prompts or comment below. I have a bunch started (most of which are probably going to be Biadore or Trixya), but if there is anything specific (pairings or prompt wise) you want to see, I would be happy to make it happen!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -G


End file.
